Booth's Drawers
by Diko
Summary: A birthday fic for fellow writer and twitter friend Rynogeny on her birthday. What happens when Cam and Brennan compare notes on Booth? Read to find out. There is NO T version of this one. Sorry guys. Mind the rating


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I don't make money from writing (wish I did though) and all credit of characters and places belong to Hart Hanson and Fox Network._

_**Happy Birthday Rynogeny! I hope you have a wonderful day full of smut and great fan fiction!**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**By: Diko**_

* * *

Booth's Drawers

Brennan sat in Founding Fathers with Angela and Cam. Angela looked back and forth between the two and a mischievous light lit in her eyes.

"So, have you two, you know," Angela asked, gesturing back and forth between the two. Brennan looked at Angela in confusion. The look was mirrored on Cam's face.

"No, Angela, I don't know what," Brennan said, taking a sip of the beer she held in her hands.

"Compared stories about, Studly," Angela prompted with a grin. Cam shook her head and took a sip of wine.

"No, Booth wouldn't like that," Cam said.

"But he wouldn't know now would he," Angela prompted, wanting to hear from both of them. Brennan shrugged and sipped her beer again.

"What's ours is ours and I think this would be ours," Brennan said. Cam laughed at Brennan's statement.

"She's right and I've always wondered if he does the same sort of things with every woman he's in bed with," Cam said, shrugging casually. Brennan squinted her eyes and debated for a moment then pursed her lips.

"I've never wondered. But it would be interesting for scientific purposes to see if men do the same sexual things with each woman or if their techniques vary," Brennan said, turning the bottle in her hands.

Angela let a toothy grin cross her features and rubbed her hands together. She had Hodgins but this would just be fun to know. Cam leaned her head in her palm then rested her elbow on the table. She looked at Brennan and raised her eyebrows at the other woman.

"Does he do the prayer thing with you?" Cam asked, with a grin.

Angela looked at Cam with a confused look on her face. She had a free sexual lifestyle but still had no idea what Cam was talking about.

"He calls out to God a lot if that is what you are speaking of," Brennan said, with a smile. Cam snickered and took a swallow of her wine and leaned forward conspiratorially.

"No, I'm talking about when he goes down on you, places his hands together like he's praying," Cam mimicked the position of the hands, "then puts his pinkies, you know, in your, well, anus then his ring finger and middle finger in your pussy and spreads you open with his index finger and goes to town on your clit."

Angela's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in shock at the fact that Cam liked fingers in her butt and actually used those words. Brennan squinted her face and shook her head.

"No, he's never put his fingers in my anus but then we've never discussed that because he's always seemed so embarrassed about certain things about intercourse," Brennan said, taking another sip of her beer.

Angela eyed the drinks and signaled the waiter for more drinks. Cam let out a gusty laugh and shook her head.

"Dr. Brennan, you have got to get beyond that thought process and talk to him. Tell him what you want to try and give it a go," Cam said, raising an eyebrow at Brennan.

"I will have to do that. I know that he was surprised by the fact that I suggested the simultaneous oral sex," Brennan said, her hands laying flat on the table.

Cam sat back and twirled the stem of the wineglass between her fingers. The conversation paused as their drinks were delivered. Angela sat back after the waitress disappeared.

"I never suggested it," Cam said thoughtfully.

Angela hummed in the back of her throat, pulled the orange slice off her glass and took a sip of her tart champagne punch.

"What about toys?" Angela prompted, hoping to find out more. Cam turned a disapproving frown on her.

"Booth would never even _think_ of using toys," Cam said, shaking her head.

"You are incorrect in that statement," Brennan said a frown puckering her brow.

She had not realized that Booth was so inconsistent with his sexual tendencies. Cam's head jerked around in surprise at Brennan's statement and her eyes sprang wide in surprise.

"Are you serious? I begged him to use a vibrator and he adamantly refused," Cam said in a disbelieving tone. Brennan bit her bottom lip and let it go with a grimace.

"We used his handcuffs. He was hesitant at first but I let him handcuff me first then he extended the same amount of trust. I admit I was surprised that he let me have that much control over him," Brennan said, setting her empty bottle to the side and picking up her new one. Cam's laughter bubbled up from her throat.

"Are you kidding?" She asked between gasps of laughter, "There has only been one person other than you that he allowed that much trust. Her name was Cindee but that was a long time ago."

Brennan's head snatched around and looked at Cam with a scowl.

"He has never mentioned Cindee to me before," she stated in a flat voice. Cam shook her head and sighed.

"She was a hot thing too all curves and small. I am not surprised and if either of you say ANYTHING about what I'm about to tell you I will fire you," Cam said, moving her finger back and forth between the two women.

Angela leaned forward towards Cam waiting for her to dish on this particular piece of Booth's past.

"He told me as a friend about some of the things they did in bed. Which in itself was unusual but I believe he was drunk. He spilled his guts and it will be forever seared in my mind. The things they did," Cam said, her face flushing pink.

"Example, please," Brennan prompted, feeling jealousy flare up in her stomach.

"Erotic Asphyxiation," Cam said, "he wouldn't let me anywhere near his neck."

"That would explain the strange reaction to when I placed my hands on his trapezius. However, I cannot confirm that without further evidence," Brennan said. Angela squinted and turned to face Brennan.

"You were on top right?" Angela asked, trying to picture it in her alcohol fogged mind.

Brennan nodded and reached over to filch a chip from the nachos the three had ordered earlier.

"Oh, yeah, he likes it when we're on top," Cam said, nodding in agreement, "his hands are big enough to grab your hips and his thumb will land on your clit."

Cam shivered at the memory and Brennan closed her eyes and felt the flush rise up her chest at the memory of the feeling. Angela's eyes widened at their reaction to the memory.

"Damn, I should have hit that when we first met him," Angela groaned at the lost chance.

"And the way he squeezes..." Brennan paused.

"Your butt when you're in the doggie style position," Cam almost moaned in pleasure. Brennan nodded in agreement.

"So, we can say there are some things he does that are individualized and some things are common," Angela said, rolling her glass between her hands.

"That would be the logical conclusion," Brennan said, as her mind whirled with the erotic images flashing through her mind.

Cam shot her a knowing grin and shook her head.

"Looks like we'll all be getting some tonight," Cam commented with a grin.

"Some what? Oh, is this one of those phrases? Oh, I know this one getting some penis," Brennan said with pride.

Both women looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Sweetie, it's getting some tail or ass. But it means that, yes," Angela said, reaching across the table to squeeze her friend's hand.

Brennan felt the flush rise then realized that her mistake was funny in this particular situation. Shrugging, she chuckled at her mistake.

"You're getting better, Dr. Brennan," Cam said, smiling.

"Booth has been an excellent teacher. However, I believe he has many more things to teach me about making love," Brennan said, her brow furrowing.

"Just give him a heads up. Don't go sticking fingers in holes without warning," Cam advised wisely. Brennan's brow scrunched and she nodded in acceptance of Cam's advice.

"On that note, I'm going home to Paul and seeing what he can do with me," Cam said with a sexually laden smile.

Angela laughed and waved her away. Brennan turned to look at Angela. Angela turned serious for a moment looking at her friend.

"I know you, Sweetie. I know this sounds exciting but tread carefully. You don't want to make him uncomfortable. This conversation should stay between the three of us," Angela said.

"Angela, I don't lie to Booth about anything," Brennan told her firmly.

"It's not lying if he doesn't directly ask. If he directly asks then, yes, do tell but if he doesn't ask, don't tell," Angela said. Brennan nodded in acceptance of Angela's advice.

"I am not used to being with someone who is so sexually closed off," Brennan said.

"You and Booth have something special. He spent years cracking open your closed off emotional side. Now, I'm not saying to take years cracking open that side of him but please don't start out with Cleveland steamers," Angela advised.

"I don't know what that means. He did not crack my emotions and I do not want to crack anything on him. I do not know what steaming anything in Cleveland has to do with us here in Washington DC," Brennan said. Angela sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend's literal view on things.

"Bren, I mean introduce these ideas slowly. Do not rush him with this or he might not be accepting of the idea. And as far as Cleveland steamer goes, I'm not explaining that one. You will have to google it," Angela said, grinning at the thought of Brennan's face when she found out what it was. Brennan nodded in understanding and took a last gulp of her beer.

"I must go home now. I told Booth that I would be home for intercourse tonight," Brennan said, making Angela chuckle at Brennan's bluntness. She knew Booth would love that term.

Brennan spent the cab ride to Booth's apartment thinking of things that she had never sexually discussed with Booth. By the time the cab reached his apartment, her face was flushed and her eyes were a darker blue color. After paying the cab driver, she rushed into the building, up the stairs and to Booth's apartment door.

Using her keys, she opened the door and strode through. She dropped her keys in the bowl on the table next to the door, locked the door then walked into the living room. Booth looked up at her entrance and shot her a smile.

"Hey, Bones. Did you guys have fun tonight?" He asked before noting her flushed face and predatory demeanor.

Before he could blink her jacket was thrown in the chair and she was straddling him. He looked up and was surprised by the look on her face.

"Looks like you did," he said, chuckling.

His chuckle was cut off as her mouth attached to his. He moaned in pleasure as her tongue swept across his bottom lip, demanding entrance. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and swept around his tongue, twirling and dancing with her own. He groaned as his veins pulsed with blood that caused his nerves to tingle with pleasure. He broke the kiss, panting slightly and looked up at her in question.

"What brought this on?" He asked with a quirked brow, "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"We were discussing things we've done in bed," Brennan said, running her hands across his shoulders and down his chest.

"Really?" Booth said a little stunned that she would tell everyone what they'd done in bed.

"I only discussed a few things we did. Mostly it was what we liked to have done to us," Brennan said, skirting a lie and feeling slightly guilty. Her face bloomed with color when she said this. Booth's eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together.

"I don't think you're being entirely truthful with me. What exactly did you discuss and with whom?" Booth asked, his temper rising slightly that she would share their sex life with people.

"Cam, Angela and I were out for drinks and we were discussing things that you would or would not do in bed," Brennan said, sighing and dropping her head. Booth reared back in surprise then barked out a laugh.

"You went all girlie on me and compared notes with Cam?" Booth asked not so angry since he knew it was Cam with whom she had been talking.

Cam knew things about his sex life that he had entrusted her with so it didn't bother him. He knew that she trusted Angela and hoped that Angela wouldn't speak out of turn. Brennan cocked her head and looked down at him.

"If you mean I spent an evening with my female friends trading sexual information with someone else who had sex with you then yes I did," Brennan said, peering down at him and hoped that he wasn't angry.

"Yes, that is what I meant and now I'd like to know what exactly you learned that got you all hot and bothered," he said, wondering if now would be a good time to introduce his box or drawer as it were.

He'd been hiding this side because he wasn't sure how she'd take it. Especially since he'd made such a point about crappy sex during the pony play case.

"My body temperature is raised but I believe that is due to arousal rather than environmental factors and I am not upset so I am not bothered," she said, peering at him in confusion. He shook his head and chuckled at her answer.

"I mean turned on or as you would say aroused," Booth said, smiling at her.

She sat back so her butt was resting on his knees. Her hands rested on his chest as she thought about how to answer his question.

"Well, I learned that your sexual tendencies are not as staid as you have shown with me," she said, biting her lip.

Booth lifted one eyebrow and his mind raced wondering what Cam had said. Cocking his head in a move Brennan knew to be a question, he waited for an answer to an unasked question. She let a breath hiss between her kiss swollen lips and looked directly at him.

"I heard something about you praying while in bed with Cam," Brennan said, tilting her head while looking at him. Booth let his head fall back with a thump and he groaned in frustration.

"She told you about that? That was not to be shared. That was my move to use when I wanted to," he grunted in frustration.

"I made an assumption which I am not prone to do from the indicators of our previous discussions that you were a prude in bed," Brennan said, looking at him with midnight colored eyes.

Booth closed his eyes and mentally ran through his list of conversations they'd had involving sex. The first that popped to the forefront of his mind was the pony play case because he'd just been thinking about it.

"Was that just crappy sex? " Brennan asked, tilting her head. Booth puffed a breath out and cracked his eye at her.

"No, well, yes. Unngghh," he said trying to explain it, "When you're with someone sometimes you like to have fun sex. The emotional connection is still there but it's different. Pretending to be someone or something you're not is crappy sex."  
Brennan nodded in understanding at his explanation.

"So, why have we never done this?" She asked, resting her arms on his shoulders and running her fingertips through the hair near his neck.

"I haven't said anything because I'm enjoying making love and haven't felt the need and because I didn't want you to think I was a hypocrite after the pony play case," Booth said, looking down and realizing that he was staring at her breasts.

His tongue licked his lips at the sight.

"Are you open and willing to try new things?" Brennan asked with interest, rocking her hips forward.

Booth's interest turned away from the conversation and became fixated on the movements her hips were making in his lap.

"Ahhh," he said, licking his lips again, "that's a very good possibility."

Brennan's lips tugged up in the corners when she saw his reaction to the motion of her hips. Scooting closer, she laid her arms over his shoulders and gripped the back of the couch.

"And what would you like to try?" Brennan whispered, leaning forward so her hips rocked again and her words puffed across his lips. His tongue peeked out and ran across his lips again.

"Almost anything with a few restrictions," he mumbled against her lips before his closed over hers. Brennan moaned in the back of her throat at the feeling of his lips on hers.

"And what specifically are those restrictions?" She asked when he broke the kiss.

"Nothing goes in my butt, no pain, no pretending to be someone else and no lack of oxygen," he panted.

"That is acceptable," Brennan said, smiling against his lips.

"What about you?" He said then traced her lips with his tongue.

"No pain, no dominance games and only light bondage," Brennan breathed against his mouth.

"I can handle that. Now then, time to show you my drawer," Booth said, grinning against her lips. She pulled her head back and looked at him curiously.

"Your drawer?" She questioned as he placed his hands on her hips and scooted her back.

Taking his guidance, she put her feet on the floor and backed up. Lacing his hand through hers, he led her to the bedroom. She frowned as she looked around not knowing where he'd have a drawer she hadn't seen. She watched in amazement as he walked to his dresser and squatted down in front of it.

She saw his fingers slide underneath the decorative edging on the front. Then a click echoed in the room and he tugged open a set of drawers that otherwise would never have been noticed. Her mouth opened for a second then snapped shut.

"I have Parker every other weekend and I can't have him finding this stuff," Booth said, looking over his shoulder with a sexy grin.

Approaching from behind him, she looked over his shoulder. She saw lotions, massage oils, sensitizers, desensitizers, and lubricants of every flavor in the right drawer. Her eyes widened at the sight of a clit sucker, a hands free vibrator, a vibrating cock ring and something called a Tongue Dinger. She'd never heard of that and she realized they were all brand new in the package. Her eyes fell on a bunch of straps that looked like a jumbled mess on the left hand side of the drawer.

"My assumptions were completely incorrect and it confirms that they should not be made," she muttered.

Booth chuckled and shook his head at her squinty reply while looking in a sex toy drawer.

"Booth, these are new in the box. You haven't used them," Brennan said, pointing towards the toys.

"No, I've used them just not these particular ones. I don't use sex toys on women that have been used on other women," Booth said, curling his lip in disgust at the idea.

"Yes, that is a sanitary thought process. So, you buy new ones every time you have sex?" She said, amazed at the thought of that.

"No, just when I break up with someone whom I used them on. I never used them on Cam because we were not in a relationship," Booth said, shrugging.

"What are those?" Brennan asked, pointing to the straps in the left drawer.

"It's a sex swing, a sling and a set of under the mattress restraints," Booth said.

Brennan's eyes went wide with delight at the thought of a sex swing. She's wanted to try one but never trusted the door in her apartment to hold her weight.

"But, Booth, where do you hang a sex swing?" Brennan asked, looking around the room in confusion.

He looked up at her and grinned. Pointing to the ceiling, he drew her attention to a hook hanging between the posts of his bed in the ceiling. She squinted and wondered why she'd never noticed that before. Booth grinned and pulled the swing out of the drawer. He was about to push it closed when her hand reached over his shoulder and grabbed the hands free vibrator.

He smirked at her and her lip spread into a lascivious grin. He reached in a grabbed a bottle of Slippery Kitty and pushed the drawers closed with a thunk. Standing up, he walked to the bed and climbed up on it. Brennan stood at the foot of the bed and ran her hands up his thighs as he hung the swing.

He felt her fingers on his zipper and looked down to see her licking her lips and eyeing the bulge in the front of his pants. His erection sprang free from the confine of his jeans as she tugged them down. When they reached his ankles, he stepped out of one leg and kicked the other off. Brennan's hands had wandered up the leg of his boxers but suddenly disappeared. He looked down again to see her pulling her clothes off.

"Bones, I wanted to do that," he whined playfully.

She smirked as she held her panties up on her index finger. He dropped to his knees then his butt on the bed and pulled her towards him, brushing the swing to the side. While taking her mouth in a mind searing kiss, he reached over and took the panties from her finger. Flinging them away from them, he broke the kiss and grinned against her lips.

His mouth skimmed across her cheek bone then her jaw, past her ear and to her pulse point on her neck. Placing nipping kisses, he let his mouth wander down to her collar bone. His hand swept up and cupped her breast in his hand. Pinching her nipples, he tugged lightly causing her to roll her head and moan. Her engine was already revved from the conversation at the Founding Fathers so not much stimulation was necessary for her to become slick with need.

"Booth," she gasped when his fingers stopped their tugging.

Smiling, he leaned his head down and wrapped his lips around her nipple. She moaned and thrust her hips forward causing them to bump into the footboard of the bed. Booth suckled until Brennan was nearly cross eyed. Her heart was racing, her nerves were on fire and all she could do was moan in pleasure. Booth couldn't stop the need from barreling through his body at the sound of her breathy moans.

"Booth, you're still wearing clothes," Brennan said in a husky voice. He released her nipple with a soft suctioning noise.

"I believe you are correct, Bones," he murmured.

Brennan gasped as his breath brushed across her nipple. Leaning back, he hooked his fingers in his shirt and tossed it over the edge of the bed. Brennan ran her hands down his legs and pulled his socks off. He had his thumbs tucked under the waistband of his boxers when Brennan looked up. She waited with a lusty look in her eye as he removed them.

Stepping forward, she wrapped her hand along his length and gave a soft but strong stroke. His head fell back and he groaned at the sensation of her hand stroking him. She climbed on the end of the bed and straddled his thighs. Smirking, he reached over and grabbed the lube and vibrator. She raised an eyebrow at him until he spread her legs using his thighs.

She watched in fascination as he expertly put just enough lube on the vibrator and strapped it to her. She looked down at it and he grinned. Reaching over, he grabbed the remote and handed it to her. She took it from his hand and moved to slide down on him. He groaned at the feeling of her tightness surrounding him.

No matter how many times they made love it always felt like the first time. He withdrew slightly and thrust up into her. She hit the switch and he felt the slight vibration from it. She rolled her head back and moaned at the feeling of the vibration. He began to move slowly and she lifted slightly on her knees then stroked down onto him. He put his hands on her hips and squeezed lightly.

Her nipples puckered at the sensations rocketing through her body. He gave a few short sharp thrusts and growled as she threw her head back. He continued to slowly stroke into her wanting this to last as long as possible. Sliding his hands up her ribs, he cupped his hands around her breasts.

Rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, he moved his index fingers and began to pull on her nipples. She moaned low in the back of her throat and gave a slight shudder. He continued to slowly thrust and the corners of his mouth quirked up when she turned the vibrator to a faster pulse. He felt her walls start to flutter and kept his pace. Her eyes shot open wide as she screamed in pleasure. She slowed the vibrator and he continued rocking up into her.

"Booth," she gasped, "swing."

He slowly withdrew and allowed her to climb off of him. She looked at it as if trying to determine the best way to get on it. He got off the bed and walked around to the end of it. Crooking his finger, he grinned at her as she came across the bed on her knees. Spreading the straps, he held it open. She sat down in the swing and held onto the pieces that hung it from the ceiling.

He placed her feet in the stirrups then leaned her back, making sure the supports were in place. Pausing, he hungrily eyed her breasts. Leaning down, he sucked a nipple into his mouth and rasped his tongue across the tight peak. She dropped her head back and moaned. Knowing he had to finish making sure she didn't fall, he lifted his head and grabbed the two swinging handles. He placed one in each of her hands.

At the same time, he took the remote from her hand. Brennan felt a little out of control, hanging in the air. She was fully exposed and at his mercy. He turned the vibrator on low then set it on the bed. Brennan moaned as the stimulation gently started again. Turning the swing, Booth grabbed her hips and slid into her.

"Oh, God," he groaned as the height made her a perfect match for him.

He began to thrust into her and Brennan gasped at the feeling that shot through her body. She had thought that Booth couldn't physically go any deeper but now she knew better. It was like she was on top and doggie style at the same time. She growled in pleasure and let him take the lead on this one.

On a back swing towards the bed, she dropped one of the handles and grabbed the remote. Flipping the switch, she turned up the speed again. Booth sucked in a gasp as the faster vibration reached the base of his shaft. Biting back his release, he continued to thrust. As her walls fluttered around him again, his eyes rolled at her scream.

With a grunt he released and felt himself pulse inside of her. He slowly stroked them both down then reached into the swing and wrapped his arms around her. He gently pulled her up against his chest and dropped a kiss on her temple as she panted against him.

"Booth," Brennan said hesitantly.

"Yeah, Bones?" Booth questioned quietly, hoping she wasn't feeling insecure.

"I think I like this swing," she said, her breath ruffling across his skin. His chuckle made her hair flutter.

"I am not sure that I am able to get out of it though," she mumbled. Laughing quietly, he lifted her feet from the stirrups.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he instructed softly.

She wrapped her legs around him and he lifted her from the swing. He carried her to the bed and set her down. She sighed and gave him a sleepy, satisfied smile before rolling so her head was on a pillow. Booth smiled at her, unclipped the vibrator and removed it from her then walked around the bed. Pulling back the covers he climbed into the bed. She lifted her butt and pulled the covers down then swung her legs underneath them. She snuggled up next to him and dropped a kiss on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she sleepily replied.

Booth laid thinking about the new form of trust that had been brought into their relationship tonight. He heard her breath even out and smiled. Letting his eyes close, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
